


En esta camisa

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Young Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Tony está despechado y de mal humor, Steve se irá al ejército, le contaran historias sucias y sexuales, buscaran pervertirlo y nadie lo tiene permitido más que él. Así que prepara una sorpresa de despedida para ambos, con la esperanza de que las erecciones del rubio sigan siendo sólo a causa suya.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	En esta camisa

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que esto es ficción, por favor practique sexo seguro. Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía.
> 
> Esta historia se desarrolla alrededor de 1995, Tony tiene 24 años y Steve 27. Steve no participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por obviedad, sin embargo, en la actualidad se desarrolla una guerra en contra de Hydra, que ha decido salir a la luz en vez de actuar en silencio. Dios, ni siquiera necesitan tantos detalles lol, porque soy muy indulgente con mi escritura y no es una historia mega compleja, gracias por su atención.

**En esta camisa**

**• ────── ✾ ────── •**

Tony estaba de un humor horrible, su alfa se iba al ejército después de haber aplicado por milésima vez y obtener un sí. Un tal Abraham Erskine era el culpable de que su Steve fuese aceptado, incluso cuando su condición física y su historial médico decían que no era buena idea que se convirtiera en soldado.

Pero Steve sonrió con tanta fuerza en estos días y platicó un montón sobre su emoción por ser aceptado en el Proyecto Renacimiento, que Tony no tenía el corazón para decirle a su alfa que desistiera de irse lejos de casa. Dios, Stark había estado tan feliz de que Steve no tuviera el nivel de salud requerida para servir al país porque eso significaba que no correría ningún riesgo en una guerra estúpida, no obstante, el tonto de Rogers tenía unas ganas enormes de ayudar, de ser útil para su país y cumplir con lo que él consideraba su deber.

Tony siempre tenía ganas de discutir y decir que el deber de Steve era hacerlo feliz, mantenerlo cálido y con cero preocupaciones. Al final, optó por apoyar a Rogers porque sabía que de no hacerlo, su alfa se iría con el corazón roto al centro de entrenamiento.

Quizá, en el fondo, Steve seguía intentado ser soldado porque se sentía inútil en casa y deseaba estar al lado de Sam y Bucky en el campo de batalla, además, de que esperaba poder contribuir a que todo terminara pronto y las personas pudieran regresar a su país, que dejara de haber necesidad de que los jóvenes que apenas cumplían la edad fueran llamados a las líneas de batalla como carne de cañón en un conflicto que no parecía tener fin.

El día en el que Steve se iba a ir se acercaba demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tony. Se sentiría muy solo sin su alfa.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Steve sabía que Tony no estaba nada feliz en los últimos días. Su olor a pan recién horneado y canela se agrió desde que se enteró que partiría para cumplir con su objetivo de estar en el ejército, sin embargo, no lo externaba con palabras e intentaba hacerle creer que estaría bien, que no iba a extrañarlo mucho porque lo apoyaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

En general, Steve adoraba lo mucho que su omega hacía por él, incluso fingir alegría porque había sido aceptado como soldado. Tony siempre fue una joya rara, era una caja de sorpresas. Recordó que Howard Stark apenas parpadeó cuando su hijo anunció que se casaba con un pintor de poca monta que apenas tenía un nombre en el mundo del arte, poco agraciado, nada musculoso y alto como era normal en alfas. María fue más vocal al respecto, preocupada porque su hijo perdiera los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado y viviese en una casa de menor tamaño.

Al final, Tony hizo lo que se le dio la gana. Argumentó que Steve era el mejor alfa del mundo y que no le importaba reducir sus gastos o cambiar su estilo de vida si eso significaba que viviría con el hombre de sus sueños. Howard rodó los ojos ante la situación y simplemente le informó a Tony que lo vería en la oficina dentro de un mes para que siguieran trabajando, después de todo, ahora tenía que ganar su sueldo con más ahínco.

Fue una burla clara de Howard Stark, él no apoyó el matrimonio ni creía que Steve pudiera darle a Tony todo lo que merecía, sin embargo, tampoco se iba a meter o armar un escándalo, puesto que parecía muy seguro de que su hijo regresaría a casa una vez que se diera cuenta de que su vida llena de exuberancia era mejor.

Pero Tony se quedó con Steve. Trabajo arduamente, aprendió a usar los electrodomésticos, a usar una escoba, a tender una cama y cocinar platillos sencillos. Siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles, Tony murmuraba que valía la pena, porque amaba a Steve más que a su propia vida. El omega se desveló los días en los que su marido pasó las noches pintando hasta que le dolía la muñeca, la espalda y el cuello, sólo para hacerle compañía.

Cuando Howard vio que su hijo no cedía, decidió presentarle alfas que le prometían joyas, viajes a lugares de ensueño y casas por todo el territorio estadounidense, sin embargo, Tony siguió aferrándose a Steve, al hombre que le susurró durante las noches lo mucho que lo amaba y que durante los días lo trababa como un igual, que lo escuchaba y respetaba incluso cuando las peleas venían y eran inevitables los gritos.

Tony siempre volvió a la casa que compartía con Steve.

Que ahora Steve se fuera era un golpe duro para Tony.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Rogers salió durante la mayor parte del día para arreglar varios asuntos pendientes, entre ellos bancarios. Todo el dinero que tenía iba a para Tony en caso de que sucediera una tragedia. También se tomó el tiempo de visitar una joyería para comprarle a su esposo un collar. Estaba deseoso de darle un último recuerdo al omega que se había dedicado a él durante los últimos años.

Cuando regresó a casa y encontró las luces de la sala apagadas, sin señal de Tony por ningún lado se preocupó, no obstante, escuchó ruidos que venían desde su habitación. Camino hasta ella para saber que tramaba su esposo.

Lo último que hubiera esperado era ver a Tony usando lencería. Stark había sido bastante tajante con sus gustos en ropa, solía decir que la lencería era incómoda y poco práctica, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en la cama, su precioso esposo usando un par de bragas negras de encaje y un vestido transparente negro que cubría desde la mitad de sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos, además de que poseía unas mangas amplias que hacían un trabajo fenomenal exaltando los brazos con ligero musculo de Tony. Tenía bordados en el cuello y los bordes de las muñecas.

Steve podía ver los pezones erectos del omega y toda la piel lisa debajo del vestido.

—¿Tony? —preguntó como si todo fuera un producto de su imaginación.

—Estaba despechado, Steve, pensando en que te irás al ejército y tus sucios compañeros te contaran historias sobre omegas que han hecho cosas atrevidas. —Tony frunció su nariz con disgusto—. Pero tú no puedes pensar en esos omegas porque tu polla es mía y por ende tus erecciones y fantasías también, ¿entiendes?

Rogers intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de su adorable esposo. Se mordió el labio inferior y se concentró en la imagen que le presentaba Tony para su disfrute.

—Hasta me tomé fotos para que te las lleves —agregó Stark al final.

—Gracias por pensar en mis erecciones —dijo Steve riéndose, sin poder contenerse más.

—¡No te rías!, soy una persona celosa que no tiene miedo de admitirlo, ergo, todo es saludable.

El rubio suspiró con diversión. De la bolsa derecha de su pantalón sacó la diminuta caja con el collar que había comprado horas antes. Extendió su presente y esperó una reacción.

Tony abrió la caja sin mucho cuidado, deseoso de saber que había en su interior. En el instante que se encontró con la cadena que sostenía una estrella de cinco picos miró a Steve con adoración.

—Me encanta.

—Me alegro —dijo Steve—. ¿Por qué no pones eso a un lado y disfrutamos de lo que preparaste para mí?

Stark asintió y dejó el collar y la caja en el buró para después gatear hasta el filo de la cama y extender sus brazos en un llamado a Rogers.

Steve no tardó en acercarse y hundir su cara en el cuello de Tony, se aferró a éste sintiendo la cálida piel protegida por la tela suave de la lencería. El omega no sólo olía bien, también lucía estupendo. Rogers nunca dejaba de recibir comentarios sobre lo sorprendentemente guapo que era el omega con el que estaba casado y la suerte que tenía.

Tony se sentó en la cama sin despegarse de Steve y luego se tiró sobre su espalda, haciendo que Rogers quedara encima de él, cubriéndolo en su totalidad y tocándolo por todas partes. Fue en ese instante que notó que el alfa empezaba a ponerse duro.

—Dios, Tony, te quiero tanto —susurró Steve contra su oído.

Stark apretó a Rogers con más fuerza, necesitaba aferrarse a él ahora, quizá fantasear con que su alfa al final cambiaria de opinión y no se iría a un campo de entrenamiento. Después de unos instantes recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la espalda del otro, deteniéndose en los huesos de sus omóplatos que sobresalían y se sentían a pesar de las capas de ropa. Mierda, Tony iba a estar muy preocupado por su pequeño esposo.

—Piensas demasiado alto —dijo Steve.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Stark.

—Sea lo que sea, olvídate de eso por ahora.

Tony asintió e hizo que Steve se levantara un poco, lo suficiente para poder deshacerse del suéter y la camisa, ambos horribles, pero que Rogers insistía en usar. Acarició el pecho desnudo con bastante concentración y tomándose su tiempo.

Steve dejó que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera y, mientras era arrullado por los suaves toques de su omega, desabrochó su cinturón y botón, bajó el cierre, luego procedió a deshacerse del par de pantalones junto con los zapatos y calcetines en un movimiento brusco de piernas y pies. Arrumbó su ropa sin el más mínimo cuidado, quedando desnudo.

No tuvo muchos reparos para estar desvestido frente a Tony, con el paso de los años su autoestima mejoro de manera significativa. Stark siempre se aseguró de hacerlo sentir deseado. A Steve dejó de importarle o buscar qué era lo que le gustaba ver a su omega y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento y a preocuparse menos.

Tony sintió la erección de Steve restregándose contra su vientre en el instante que se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para poder besarlo. Se dedicaron con entusiasmo a devorarse, Stark mordió los labios de Rogers en varias ocasiones, dejándolos rojos y escuchando con deleite los pequeños ruidos de molestia y placer combinados que hacía el alfa.

Al cabo de un rato, Steve hizo que giraran en la cama para que Tony quedara encima de él. El omega se echó hacía atrás para poder admirar la vista que se le presentaba. Se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo del alfa y silbó con diversión.

—Qué bonito rubio.

Steve se río. Colocó sus manos sobre la parte trasera de Tony, apretó el par de glúteos y luego los separó para poder pasar uno de sus dedos por encima del agujero que empezaba a humedecerse y liberar un olor dulzón que incitaba a que el omega fuera tomado. Las bragas se sentían mojadas y apenas cubrían el trasero de Tony, dándole la perfecta oportunidad de dejarlas en su lugar sin que entorpecieran su trabajo de recorrer el borde rozado que se ponía más y más resbaladizo al ser estimulado.

—Lo haces tan bien —jadeó Tony. Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho para retorcer sus pezones sobre el vestido transparente que se empezaba a pegar a su piel por culpa del sudor. Su cabello ahora estaba revuelto y por todas partes a causa de las vueltas que dieron en la cama.

Steve sonrió, dejó en paz el agujero de Tony, que seguía goteando por la excitación y decidió prestarle atención a otras partes del cuerpo del moreno que no dejaba de provocarlo. Le hizo un gesto al omega para que volviera a acostarse encima de él y éste lo obedeció. Rogers repartió besos en el mentón de Stark, dejó pequeñas marcas en la curva que conformaba su cuello y lamió y chupó la glándula de unión que era la culpable de que Tony oliera como un rollo de canela.

Al cabo de un rato, el omega se aburrió de estar siendo mimado, era un hombre que siempre quería estar tocando cuanto pudiera y no importaba lo mucho que le encantara que Steve lo redujera a un ser tembloroso con pequeños besos y mordidas, prefería mil veces estar más activo y asegurarse que su alfa también estaba pasando un buen rato.

Se alejó de Steve para poder descender hasta quedar arrodillado a la altura del vientre de éste. Tomó la pesada erección el alfa entre sus manos, sintiendo la carne dura y ardiente. Acercó su cara para poder oler el aroma mixto, el suyo y el de Steve; la polla del alfa se crispó cada vez que la respiración caliente de Tony golpeó la piel sensible. Después de unos largos minutos de tortura en los que Stark pareció gastar el tiempo en pura apreciación, la lengua del omega se enrollo en la cabeza del pene de Rogers, chupó con lentitud y paciencia, intentando llevar al límite al otro. Quería que Steve le exigiera y le pidiera que se diera prisa, que se llevara toda la polla a la boca.

Tony sintió que su agujero estaba goteando en cantidades enormes, el líquido transparente se deslizó por sus muslos y mojó aún más la ropa que vestía. Ignoró la incomodidad de la humedad en favor del placer de Steve, al que le dio piedad después de unos momentos, procedió a intentar tomar todo el pene del rubio en su cavidad oral, sólo se detuvo cuando la cabeza golpeó contra el inicio de su garganta y tuvo ligeros problemas para respirar. Se mantuvo así hasta que las caderas del alfa se empezaron a mover. Tony se alejó de poco a poco, viendo como su saliva se escurría por todo el falo y como Steve se removía por la sensación del aire frío contra su piel. Volvió a sumergirse y tomar más de la polla en su boca, deslizando su lengua desde el glande que estaba liberando liquido pre-seminal, hasta la vena gruesa que corría por la parte inferior. Uso sus palmas para masajear las duras bolas de su alfa. La serie de gemidos que soltó éste, le aseguraron a Tony que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Tony estableció un ritmo rápido con sus manos y boca. La carne dura contra su lengua, el sabor salado, almizclado, los ruidos sucios y las feromonas de Steve en el aire estaban haciendo que el omega se sintiera totalmente adormecido por el deseo.

Rogers tomó la cabeza de Tony por ambos lados para guiarlo, aunque no parecía que Stark necesitara mucha ayuda, prueba de ello era que respiraba con problemas por el placer provocado por la felación. Fue demasiado para él cuando el omega volvió a detenerse en la punta y empezó a succionar, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y el cosquilleó en su estómago le indicó que si Tony no se detenía las cosas terminarían muy pronto.

—Vamos, Tony, deja de burlarte —gimió Steve, instó al omega para que se detuviera con pequeños jalones en su cabello.

Tony atendió a la indicación, dejó en paz la polla de Rogers y se lamió los labios, como si estuviera saboreando los rastros de una deliciosa comida. La mirada ardiente que le dedicó a Steve fue suficiente para que éste sintiera que su pecho su contraía por la sobrecarga de emociones.

Steve llamó a Tony con murmullos para que se acercara y pudieran volver a besarse. Sus labios y lenguas se deslizaron entre sí, de manera pesada y mojada. Fue en ese instante que Rogers sintió la erección de Tony y la forma en la que se pegaba el vestido en la espalda y pecho de éste.

Fue un movimiento y luego otro, y luego otro. Tony se frotó contra Steve para aliviar un poco de la molestia que le provocaba su polla olvidada. El vaivén de las caderas del omega fue suficiente para que Rogers quisiera complacerlo, no obstante, Tony no se lo permitió, lo obligó a que se siguieran besando hasta que jadearon el uno contra el otro.

Cuando el omega empezó a mecerse con las más fuerza, Steve tomó su trasero de nueva cuenta para apretarlo y mantenerlo quieto.

—Mierda —susurró el rubio.

—Lenguaje, mi futuro soldado —murmuró Tony con absoluta burla y una sonrisa bailando en sus dulces labios.

Steve le dio una ligera nalgada y eso sólo hizo que el castaño riera con más deleite.

—¿Crees que puedas poner tus bonitos dedos dentro de mí? —preguntó Tony con el tono más inocente del mundo.

Rogers gimió con molestia y excitación. Odiaba y amaba que su omega lo hiciera sentir como una braza ardiendo. Masajeó un poco más los glúteos antes de hacer a un lado las bragas e introducir un par dedos en el calor húmedo y apretado. Frotó los dedos contra las paredes sensibles de su interior, provocando un montón de ruidos agradables de parte de Tony. Fue introduciendo más dedos cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado y no lo lastimaría.

La cantidad de placer que abrumó a Tony fue incalculable. Steve tocaba todos los puntos adecuados y el roce contra el borde de su agujero fue suficiente para mantenerlo gimiendo. Luchó para no rendirse y venirse restregándose contra las caderas de Steve y los dedos de éste. Sólo lo estaban estirando y ya se encontraba contra el precipicio.

En el instante que Steve consideró que era suficiente y sacó sus dedos, Tony se quejó pero se apresuró para incorporarse, levantar el vestido y hacer a un lado las bragas. Quería la polla se su alfa en su interior, necesitaba sentirse lleno. Buscó la forma más adecuada para introducir la pesada y gruesa erección en su agujero. Después de un par de intentos fracasados, obtuvo lo que quería. Poco a poco se llenó de Steve, hasta que las bolas del alfa presionaban contra su trasero.

Steve siseó por la presión a la que estaba sometida su polla, se hallaba tan profundo, tan adentro de Tony que ni siquiera lo creía real. Tony se reacomodó en varias ocasiones antes de encontrar el ángulo adecuado y empezó a moverse sin una advertencia, fueron unos cuantos empujes lentos antes de que decidiera ir más rápido y con estocadas cortas, la polla de Steve apenas abandonaba el cuerpo el Tony.

Tony colocó sus manos en el pecho de Steve para impulsarse mejor, la cabeza del pene de Rogers rozó el pequeño nudo de nervios que se encontraba en el interior del castaño. El alfa iba a venirse pronto si su omega seguía con ese ritmo.

—Oh, dios —murmuró entre jadeos Steve.

Tony seguía saltando sobre su polla, tragando toda su longitud sin ningún problema. El omega empezó a jadear y gemir más y más cuando su próstata fue estimulada con frecuencia. Steve se dejó utilizar de la mejor manera, sosteniendo por las caderas a Stark para darle un mayor soporte. Tony estaba perdido por el placer y con cada suspiro, Steve se sentía más cerca.

La base de la polla de Steve empezaba a engrosarse, si Tony no se movía pronto iba a anudar.

—Me estás matando, Tony —dijo Rogers.

—Espero que valga la pena, cariño —respondió Stark, moviendo sus caderas en círculos y presionando el nudo incipiente de Steve.

—Dios, sí.

—¿Dios? No, Tony Stark-Rogers... No le des crédito a otros —dijo Tony entre pequeñas pausas y sollozos de placer.

Steve no agregó nada, su omega se sentía tan bien alrededor de su polla que todo lo que podía hacer era soportar el estimulo. Cada vez que las caderas de Tony golpeaban contra su ingle se escuchaba la bofetada de la piel contra piel.

Su nudo empezó volverse más grande y atorarse cada vez que Tony intentaba seguir bajando y subiendo.

—¿Puedo anudarte? —cuestionó Steve. Sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria las caderas del castaño.

—Sí. —Tony gimió ante la idea—. Se siente bien como me estás estirando.

Antes de que el omega se arrepintiera, Steve se hundió contra él con más fuerza y dejó escapar su liberación. Tony sollozó por la sensación de plenitud. Sintió como su interior se llenaba y los excesos de semen escurrían cada vez que se movía aunque fuera un poco. Apretó sus piernas por la sobreestimulación.

No pudieron hacer algo más porque Steve empezó a respirar y jadear con un patrón que Tony conocía muy bien y odiaba.

—¡Oh, cariño, cuando me proponía dejarte sin aliento no era porque esperaba que te diera un ataque de asma!

Steve hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse en calma aunque empezó a toser y hacer ruidos desagradables, sin embargo, Tony moviéndose con prisa y pánico, y apretando su nudo con más fuerza, tanta que era asfixiante y ver los pezones rosados contra la tela transparente negra no eran las mejores formas de que se mantuviese tranquilo.

Tony, por su parte, batalló y maniobró cuanto pudo para alcanzar uno de los inhaladores que solían guardar cerca de la cama en caso de que fuera requerido por la noche. Cuando lo tuvo a la mano se lo dio a Steve para que se estabilizara.

Rogers respiró mejor una vez que tuvo el aparato en sus manos y Tony dejó de moverse para evitar ser una distracción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí, gracias, perdón por arruinar el momento. —Steve lucía como un cachorro pateado bajo la lluvia.

—No me importa, Steve, estuvo bien. Aunque tu ataque de asma absolutamente espanto mi erección —dijo Tony entre risas—. Nunca supe que me _asmabas_ tanto hasta ahora.

Al ver el buen humor del omega, Rogers no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

—¿Qué te parece una segunda ronda en cuanto mi nudo desaparezca y nos dedicamos a ti? —inquirió el rubio.

—Suena como gran idea. Todavía no has lamido mis pezones sobre el estúpido vestido de seda. Necesito ser un omega atrevido hoy.

Fue el turno de Steve para reírse por lo serio e insistente que era Tony sobre el tema.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

El conjunto de lencería quedó bastante pegajoso al final. Tony estuvo de buen humor hasta el día de su partida y lloró menos de lo que Steve hubiese pensado, apenas derramando un par de lágrimas.

El omega insistió en que quería despedir a su marido con una sonrisa, para que lo recordara hermoso y no con unos ojos rojos enormes. Steve tuvo que convencerlo de que era un hombre guapo sin importar como estuviera.

Tony le advirtió que no le dijera a cualquiera palabras dulces en el ejército o se iba a enojar.

Steve hizo caso a todo lo que se le dijo.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Tony se quedó con varias camisas sucias de Steve, impregnadas de su olor hasta el máximo. Cuando se preocupaba o sentía ganas de llorar porque extrañaba mucho a su alfa y que su nido era frío o estaba abandonado, se decía a sí mismo: en esta camisa está el aroma de Steve. Se consolaba como podía y esperaba por noticias todos los días.

Se entretenía inventado cosas nuevas, dibujando esquemas o adquiriendo habilidades que no necesitaba para la vida diaria, pero que contribuían a su distracción.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

No recibió notificación alguna hasta seis meses después. Steve mandó una carta como el hombre hecho a la antigua que era. Tony devoró cada letra con ansias y cuando llegó a los últimos párrafos empezó a molestarse tanto que temía que le diera una gastritis o colitis nerviosa, ¡le iba a salir una ulcera!

Preparó una maleta con la mayor rapidez que pudo, poniendo en ella únicamente lo esencial. De los cajones sacó sus tarjetas de crédito, identificaciones y todos los demás papeles que necesitaba para viajar. Su maldito y dulce esposo se había atrevido a someterse a un extraño procedimiento que pudo haberlo matado. Iba a ir hasta ese maldito centro de acondicionamiento para patear el trasero de Steve, no le importaba que Rogers hubiese aclarado de mil maneras que ahora se encontraba en un mejor estado de salud y que esperaba darle una sorpresa de regreso.

Tony recorrió el país de un lado a otro sin importarle nada, salió de la comodidad y privacidad que le proporcionaba su hogar en un lugar apartado, una ciudad vieja apenas poblada en donde todos se conocían. Se despidió de las vecinas que lo vieron partir con un movimiento de mano y la sentencia de que iba de camino a matar a su marido con sus propias manos.

En ese instante, Tony hubiera preferido que Steve escuchara historias sobre omegas atrevidos, en lugar de ofrecerse a quién sabe qué experimentos porque el país lo necesitaba y él era un sujeto de prueba adecuado.

Cuando llegó al centro de entrenamiento en el que estaba Steve, los soldados quisieron impedirle la entrada, pero Tony se aseguró de mostrar las identificaciones que declaraban que era el hijo de Howard Stark, el maldito hombre que se encargaba de proveer armas por montones al ejército. Con su plena identificación fue por los pasillos con la excusa de que estaba seguro de que su padre estaba por allí y necesitaba encontrarlo.

La sorpresa fue, que su padre sí estaba allí y que no estaba solo, sino con un hombre rubio que se parecía a Steve pero con cuarenta kilos más de puro musculo.

Howard, que había estado bebiendo un vaso de whisky, escupió el contenido al ver la furia que era su hijo y que venía directamente hacia ellos. Mientras más se acercaba el omega, más podía oler el enojo que desprendía el chico. Comenzó a golpear a Steve en el brazo para llamar su atención, si el mayor de los Stark quería salir vivo, requería que Rogers muriera como sacrificio. El rubio estaba totalmente enfocado en terminar de escribir una de las tantas tácticas que se le habían ocurrido, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Howard qué...? —Steve no alcanzó a terminar su oración porque al salir de su ensimismamiento el olor de un omega enojado que conocía muy bien se arremolino en su nariz. Volteó a ver en dirección a donde Tony venía pisando duro y con furia—. Oh, dios. Nos vamos a morir.

Pero Howard ya había desaparecido, dejando que Steve luchara por los dos, ahora era un súper soldado, ¿no? Él podía hacerse cargo de la furia hecha humano.

—¡Steve! —gruñó Tony al estar a escasos metros.

Rogers sintió ganas de chillar como un cachorro regañado, no importaba que ahora fuese más alto que Tony o tuviese más del doble de músculos, siempre iba a sentirse mal porque el otro estuviera enojado. Sus peleas se habían hecho más esporádicas con los años, cuando aprendieron a hablar antes de gritar cosas insensatas y por ende, le dolía ver a Tony tan irritado.

—¡Te dejo irte unos meses y te sometes a no sé qué experimento para volverte un golden retriever con esteroides! ¡Y todavía te atreves a mandarme una carta diciendo que no me preocupe, que pudiste morir, pero que ahora estás en mejor estado que antes!, ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas no hubiera ido bien, eh?! ¿Hubieras estado conforme con que supiera de tu deceso con un maldito papel?

Steve se encorvó sobre sí mismo. Tony estaba delante de él, jadeando por el esfuerzo de gritar.

—¿Dónde está Howard? ¡Me va a escuchar, estoy seguro de que él tuvo algo que ver con todo esto porque salió corriendo!

—Tony...

—¡Tony, nada!

Rogers hizo ademán de extender su mano para poder tocar a su omega y buscar tranquilizarlo, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar a Tony, éste se aventó hacía el rubio para abrazarlo y tirarse a llorar.

—Tú, estúpido. La última vez que llore así fue cuando tenía cinco años. No quería que te fueras de casa, no quería que vinieras aquí. No me interesa que el país te necesite. ¿Por qué no puede alguien más ocupar tu lugar? —Tony sorbió sin dejar de sollozar. Golpeó en el abdomen a Steve por hacerlo perder la cordura.

—Lo siento —empezó Rogers—, al principio dude en hacerlo. Te lo juro. Pero luego Erskine habló conmigo y me dijo que era un buen hombre, que eso era más importante que ser un buen soldado. Y yo estaba tan feliz de si quiera tener la oportunidad de que pudiese ayudar a gran escala, porque eso me haría mucho más digno de ti y calmaría mis ansias de hacer las cosas con las que siempre he soñado.

—Eso fue absolutamente egoísta. Estoy enojado porque me dejaste fuera, ¿entiendes? Prefiero que la próxima vez que hagas una estupidez me mantengas cerca. No quiero estar en la oscuridad y luego tener una notificación de que ya puedo pasar por tu cadáver.

Steve atrajo a Tony en un abrazo. Lo estrujo con tanta fuerza que el aire se le escapó al castaño.

—Discúlpame, hablemos de esto de manera extensa, ¿sí? Y te ayudare a encontrar a Howard.

—Bueno. —Tony se removió para acurrucarse contra Steve.

El olor del alfa era el mismo, todavía desprendía un aroma a leche con chocolate, sólo que ahora era más intenso, como si se hubiera agregado café a la mezcla. Fue raro que Steve ahora lo cubriera con todo su cuerpo. No se quejaba, pero estaba seguro de que iba a sentirse más celoso en los próximos días.

Steve tarareó con tranquilidad. Howard lo había dejado morir solo y se las iba a cobrar llevando a Tony hasta él. De ser posible agregaría a María a la mezcla. Dios, habían pasado tantas cosas en los meses anteriores, desde convertirse en un súper soldado, hasta mejorar su relación con su suegro que ni siquiera sentía que fuese real. Extrañó a Tony como un loco y cuando mandó la carta lo último que pasó por su cabeza fue que el omega cruzara el país para ir a reclamarle.

—No puedo creer que vinieras hasta aquí por tu enojo y preocupación —murmuró Steve contra el cabello de Tony.

—Cruzaría el mundo por ti, Steve. Una porque te amo y otra porque eres el causante de mis más grandes episodios de ira. Además, se me acabaron las camisas con tu aroma.

Steve sonrió.

Todo iba a estar bien, iba a regresar a casa tal y como lo hizo Tony todas esas veces en el pasado en el que le ofrecieron riqueza y fama. Sería un ave que iría por los océanos en busca de su hogar. No importaba qué.

—Todavía te _asmo_ , Tony. Eres el único que me quita el aliento ahora que mis pulmones son más resistentes.

Tony se empezó a carcajear.

—Demonios, tendré que pasar los meses ideando cosas mejores que usar lencería porque no te contaran historias de omegas atrevidos, sino que éstos se acercaran a ti. Y los vas a rechazar, ¿verdad?

Steve asintió. Tony era bastante competitivo y no podía esperar a ver lo que se le ocurría al castaño.


End file.
